Grow Me A Garden of Roses
by xDracoGenesisx
Summary: Just as Firion's hope is slipping, a close friend helps him realize how important it is to keep going...  Set in the 12th cycle, Firion x Lightning


**A/N: Wheee, ROSESHIPPING! Lolyus. Firion x Lightning is now one of my Dissidia OTPs :D So, I decided to write a fanfic! However, I also plan on making an AMV (which I will mentally kick myself if I don't make XD) that goes hand-in-hand with it! The song I'll be using in the AMV is Roses by Poets of the Fall, and that's what this fanfiction is inspired by. Just look at the name; **_**obviously **_**the song fits this pairing XD Well, enough ranting, onto the story!**

- x -

"_Grow me a garden of roses_

_Paint me the colors of sky and rain_

_Teach me to speak with their voices_

_Show me the way and I'll try again."_

- x -

_Why do I still fight?_

It was the only thought Firion could muster as he stumbled past the remains of yet another manikin he had defeated. Of course, he had his "goal"; to witness the world filled with wild roses. Yet as he continued to struggle within this endless battle, that childish dream seemed less and less of a thing that could get him through. It wasn't enough. It wasn't _rational_. How could they ever reach a world full of beauty and peace when all that ever awaited he and his comrades were more battles, more bloodshed? The more he thought about it, the more hopeless it seemed.

He limped onward through the barren fields; that last manikin had managed to open a large gash in his leg; and his morale continued to fall. He'd gone the distance, he'd been through it all. He had _tried_ to hold on to his dream, _tried_ to remain hopeful. But the longer this conflict ensued, the harder it became for Firion to maintain his hope.

_I'm not sure if I can go on like this…_

He racked his brain for another goal, another dream he could cling to as justification for this war. Yet the young warrior could find nothing. He didn't _have _a real goal to strive for like the others, all he had was his _stupid _rose. Firion could no longer remember why he'd clung to it in the first place. Of course it held a connection to his memories, but did that really matter anymore? He wasn't so sure.

He stopped and drew the rose from his belt, where it glowed softly in his palm. For a moment, the silver-haired youth merely stared at it, taking in the shape and smell of its form. Then, he did something he never would've done before. He gritted his teeth and tossed the flower to the ground, watching as it flopped down and became tangled and obscured in the tall grass.

"A flower will no longer do me any good."

For a moment, anger boiled inside him, anger that he'd carried a false hope for so long. Then, it began to rain, and he forced himself to continue on his pointless quest.

The rain poured harder as he pushed onward, nearly blinding him as it cascaded from the dark, heavy clouds. Multiple times Firion found himself tripping or slipping in the mud, and the last time this happened, he didn't bother getting up. The warrior remained on his side in the mud, the rain burning the gash in his thigh and drenching his silver mane.

_Why…? _he thought as he listened to the pouring rain, his eyes slowly closing. _Maybe I should just… stop right here…_

- x -

"Firion?"

The voice was distant at first, and the young man didn't stir, passing it off as some hazy dream.

"Firion…"

The voice called again, a bit clearer this time, but he still did not move. It wasn't until he felt a tentative hand began running through his hair that he blinked his eyes open. The touch quickly pulled away as he did so, and he moaned, craning his neck to see who had awakened him.

"L… Lightning?"

The woman crouched beside his head nodded. He was still lying in the same position he had fallen in, but the world around him was now dry and clear, all signs of rain gone. Stiffly, he moved his arms and tried to push himself up, but he was still too weak. Realizing this, he dropped his arms back to his side and gazed up at Lightning, curiosity in his tired brown eyes.

"I found you passed out here," Lightning said to break the silence, shifting slightly. "That's a nasty gash you've got there." Firion twisted to inspect his thigh, and found it wrapped in clean gauze. "Sorry I didn't have a potion. That was the best I could do."

"T-Thank you," Firion said, a bit surprised that the stoic warrior would do that for him. She grunted in response, a very small smile twitching at her lips. He tried to push himself up again, but fell hard onto his side, forcing a grunt out of him.

"Need help?"

"Uh… y-yes…"

Lightning moved over to him, propping the young man's arm over her shoulders and heaving him upward into a sitting position.

"Thanks again… Light." he said, draping his arms over his knees and glancing downwards, too embarrassed to meet her gaze.

"… Hey. What were you doing out here, anyway? There aren't any manikins or gateways around."

Firion's expression became downcast, and he sighed. "… Nothing."

"What's wrong. Firion?" Lightning said softly after a moment's silence. He thought for a moment before deciding to reply.

"Light, what's the point of fighting… if you don't have anything to fight for?"

"What are you talking about? You have a goal, don't you?"

"… Not anymore."

"What happened to your dream of roses?"

"It's gone. That childish vision wasn't a valid reason to continue in this war. It's endless. There's no way I'd ever be able to reach it, so why blind myself with false hope? Why even try?"

There was a moment's pause before Lightning replied, an unexpected edge to her tone.

"What the hell do you mean, 'blind yourself with false hope'? Don't you understand, Firion? That rose… that dream… is more than I could ever wish for!"

"… Huh?"

"We're one in the same. We just want to end the conflict. But you, you've turned that wish into something more elaborate, something worth fighting for. A brighter future, one that you should _want _to fight for, to make a reality!"

Firion gazed at Lightning, his eyes wide. He never expected her of all people to envy his dream.

"I could never have imagined something so beautiful. In fact, without your dream, I think I'd be in the same position you were when you passed out. I think we'd _all _be in that position. You can't just give it up! It's like you're crushing _all _of our hopes! Don't you see how selfish that is?"

For a moment, he could just stare, taking in her words. _She's right… isn't she? _He knew that though her tone was harsh, she wanted to help him, wanted to raise his hopes. She returned his gaze, a firm question in her eyes.

'_Well?'_

"Light… why are you doing this for me?"

"What?"

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to believe once more? I know we're companions and all, but…"

She broke his gaze and stared at the grass.

"I just don't want our hope to up and die, alright? Firion, why can't you see that we all run on your hope? Of all of us, you're the one with the best goal. The honest dream. It keeps us all going."

"… Truly?"

"Yes! Stop doubting yourself! A world full of wild roses…is more than enough to get you through this fight."

Firion slowly smiled, the two's gazes locking again.

"Light… I know you speak the truth. Maybe an honest, simple dream such as that really is worth more than it seems… Even if it seems impossible to reach, I know that if I keep fighting, one day it'll come true."

_Around you, Light, nothing seems impossible. _His smile warmed at this thought, though he did not speak it.

"Good… now you know how important it is to me, and to all of us, that you maintain that dream, Firion."

"… Thank you, Lightning."

"Hm, don't sweat it."

Lightning stood, brushing her light pink locks out of her eyes, and reached down to help Firion up as well. He took her hand gratefully and she pulled him up.

"By the way… missing something?" She smirked and drew something from her pocket. Firion gasped in surprise at what he saw.

"My rose! How did you-"

"Found it on the way here. Thought you couldn't be far, y'know? Looks like I was right."

He took the rose from her hand and gazed at it, the flower's beauty bringing a wide smile to his face. To his surprise, Lightning smiled back at him, though the rare gesture only lasted a few moments.

_Thank you, Lightning. I don't think I would have made it this far without you._

- x -

Firion groaned in pain, staring up at the armored man above him, the man he'd thought of as his ally.

"Kain… why did you…"

"Forgive me…" It was the last he heard from the dragoon warrior before the silver-haired man lost consciousness.

_He awoke lying sprawled on his side in a field. The breeze was fresh and smelled of spring. Scattered throughout the fine grass were dozens of beautiful red roses… wild roses. Their petals blew on the breeze and sweetened the air. Firion reached forward to pull himself up, and his hand was met with the warmth of another. He raised his head to inspect his company._

_It was Lightning._

_She was lying in the same position he was, yet she was still unconscious. He raised himself to his knees and gazed at her, his hand still atop hers, where it had fallen. She was so peaceful… so beautiful. It brought a warm smile to his face, and he ran his hand through her soft hair. The rose petals seemed to settle around the two of them, and for the first time since he'd been summoned to this fight, Firion felt complete peace._

A garden of roses… and yet it wouldn't be complete without her.

- x -


End file.
